


Clean Slate

by animika123



Series: The Freelance Hero Deku (If he can do it, it will be done!) [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Fluff, It will eventually be legit Tododeku lol but they're just friends first, M/M, Midoriya is basically Kim Possible lol, TodoDeku Week 2019, kim possible au, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animika123/pseuds/animika123
Summary: Todoroki Shouto’s best friend, since childhood, was Midoriya Izuku, a freelancing teenaged hero with the hero alias, “Deku." And Todoroki was his partner. The reason for Midoriya’s apparent amnesia was because of an incident that happened while they finished visiting Todoroki’s mother at the Musustafu hospital.[Tododeku Week 2019 Day 1: Determination]





	Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> _“Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart.” ― Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore_

Midoriya’s eyes struggled to open. A massive headache pulsed between his temples and the bright lights of the hospital room weren’t doing much to alleviate it. After adjusting, his eyes made contact with the face of an angel. 

“Mrs. Midoriya, he’s awake again,” the angel spoke. _Mrs. Midoriya? Who’s that?_

“It seems like his memory is still gone,” Midoriya Inko said, “judging by how he asked ‘who Mrs. Midoriya was.’”

Midoriya sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes looked back at the gorgeous boy by his bedside. The boy watched him with a concerned look. “Izuku, how are you feeling?”

“Like I’m in heaven,” Midoriya couldn’t stop himself from saying, “are you my significant other? Please say yes.” 

The boy by his bedside reddened significantly. “Yep, his memory’s still gone.” 

Todoroki Shouto’s best friend, since childhood, was Midoriya Izuku, a freelancing teenaged hero with the hero alias, “Deku." And Todoroki was his partner. The reason for Midoriya’s apparent amnesia was because of an incident that happened while they finished visiting Todoroki’s mother at the Musustafu hospital. Shigaraki Tomura, Midoriya’s arch-nemesis, and his two lackeys, Dabi and Toga Himiko, were breaking into the hospital’s research center to steal the Memory Recovery Machine, or MRM, that was being developed for patients with amnesia. 

While tussling with the villains, Todoroki had accidentally kicked the power cell out of the MRM and Toga ended up putting it back into the machine wrong. That resulted in the machine beginning to overload, and not wanting anyone to get hurt, Midoriya took it into his own hands to get rid of it. But it blew up in Midoriya’s hands. Unfortunately, Midoriya got a pretty bad concussion due to the force of the blast and Todoroki had to begrudgingly watch as Shiggy and his gang escaped while he took care of his incapacitated best friend.

The first time Midoriya woke up, he had surprised Todoroki when he didn’t recognize his own name. The scientist working on the MRM told Todoroki as well as Midoriya’s parents, that due to the power cell being put back in the wrong position, the device’s function reversed, giving Midoriya memory loss. It would be months before the hospital could make another machine to reverse its effects.

Midoriya’s mom, Inko, looked optimistically at the situation. Her son’s memories weren’t permanently gone, he just didn’t have access to them. She and Midoriya’s step-dad, Toshinori Yagi, would just have to have Midoriya re-experience his memories once he was out of the hospital. Until then, she would look over Midoriya along with Todoroki. 

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

After a whole weekend of strolling down memory lane, Midoriya had most of the basic aspects of his life down, at least the family part of it.

“Soooooooo, are you sure you’re not my boyfriend?” Midoriya asked Todoroki as they walked to his motorbike. 

“Yes.”

“But you were in a lot of those videos Mom showed me! You seem to be someone I cared about very dearly.” 

Todoroki fought the blush that was starting to appear on his face. “That’s because we’re childhood friends. It makes sense that we would care for each other.” 

Midoriya raised an eyebrow teasingly at Todoroki. “I think you’re just teasing me.” 

“I’m really not.”

“Whatever you say, dear.” 

Todoroki rolled his eyes as he got onto his motorbike. He passed his best friend the second helmet, waiting for Midoriya to get situated behind him. Midoriya would learn soon enough. And when he did, Todoroki would have an amusing time watching him get mortified beyond measure.

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

As they walked through the hallways of Yuuei High, Todoroki did his best to help Midoriya jog his memory. 

“You are on both the gymnastics team and the wrestling team.” 

“That sounds like a lot of work.” 

“You’re also on the debate team, and a devoted member of the comic book club.” 

While they were talking, Uraraka walked by, waving sweetly at Midoriya. Midoriya gave her a friendly smile, before turning back to Todoroki. “And, uh, who was that?”

“That’s Uraraka Ochako.” 

Midoriya nodded. “Alright then!”

Todoroki stared at his best friend in disbelief. “Izuku, that’s Uraraka Ochako.”

“You said that already.”

Shaking his head, he stopped to put his hands on Midoriya’s shoulders to convey the seriousness of the statement he was about to say. “Uraraka Ochako is your crush.” 

His best friend looked at Uraraka as she retreated from the hallway, and then back at Todoroki’s face. Midoriya thought Todoroki looked lovely when he was serious. “She doesn’t seem like my type.” 

Todoroki facepalmed. 

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

Midoriya and Todoroki were getting lunch at Lunch Rush’s noodle house when Midoriya’s watch beeped its signature ringtone. 

“Why is my watch beeping?” Midoriya asked, scrutinizing his wrist. 

“It’s just Shinsou.” Todoroki finished slurping his soba noodles before reaching over and pressing a button on Midoriya’s watch. Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya’s communications and tech expert of the team, appeared on the screen, his tired eyes staring amused at them. 

“Hey, Izu, how are you doing?” Shinsou asked as he typed on his keyboard.

“Shinsou? No… Hitoshi! Oh, Toshi! I’m feeling much better! I’m starting to remember stuff.” 

“Not the right stuff, though,” Todoroki interjected.

Midoriya looked up from his watch and gazed lovingly at Todoroki. “Shouto and I are on a date right now, actually! He’s my boyfriend!”

“No, nope, that is completely false. This is a friend hang out. We are eating lunch as friends. And I am not his boyfriend.”

Smirking, Shinsou placed a hand on his cheek. “Aw, I always wondered when you guys were going to get together,” he said, ignoring Todoroki. 

“We are _NOT_ together, Shinsou,” Todoroki hissed at Midoriya’s watch.

“Then why are you blushing so hard?”

Crossing his arms, Todoroki felt like he should stop indulging Shinsou. “Why did you call, Shinsou?” Todoroki asked, slurping his noodles loudly.

“I just wanted to inform you guys that Dabi has been going on a crime spree: robbing banks, jewelry, spy tech, anything he can get a hold of.”

Todoroki frowned. With Midoriya’s amnesia, it seemed like Dabi took advantage of the situation. 

Midoriya gasped. “We should call someone!”

“We are the someone,” Todoroki said, rubbing his temples, “You save the world using your wrestling and gymnastic skills to fight villains.” 

“No way! That’s silly! Who’d ever believe a wrestling gymnast could do that?” 

“I’ll explain on the way.” Todoroki quickly paid for their meals and then grabbed onto Midoriya’s arm. When he looked back at his best friend, he had ‘smitten’ written all over his face. Todoroki groaned.

“You paid for my meal. And you’re holding my hand!” 

“It got us out of the restaurant faster and I’m just directing you!” 

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

“So you’re serious about this whole ‘saving the world’ thing?” Midoriya yelled as they sped through the streets of the city. 

“Yep.”

“I remember lots of travel, but I thought they were just vacations.” 

Todoroki eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah, vacations with bad guys and plasma lasers.” 

Suddenly, Todoroki felt arms wrap tightly around his waist. He didn’t have time for this. “Izuku…”

“What?” Todoroki could hear the pout in his voice. “Safety first, right? And how could I throw away the chance of putting my arms around you?” 

It took a lot of self-control for Todoroki not to accidentally swerve them into a light post. Before Todoroki could respond, Midoriya’s watch beeped its signature tune and Midoriya answered it excitedly. 

“Hiya, Toshi!” Todoroki could feel him giggling on his back. If Shinsou commented on their position, Todoroki decided that he would burst into Shinsou’s little secluded room and wring his neck. 

“I got a report that Dabi just robbed three Musustafu stores. Turn left up ahead and go three blocks, you should see him.” 

“Got it.” 

“And nice position, Izu. Really feeling the romantic vibes from here.” 

Todoroki tightened his grip on the handlebars. After they were done here, Shinsou was dead.

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

Dabi ran out onto the street with a sack full of money over his shoulder. It was a good thing little Midoriya had blown his brains out and lost his memory, otherwise, Dabi wouldn’t have been a few thousand dollars richer. 

For good measure, Dabi activated his flamethrower glove and shot a ball of blue fire into the windows of the store he left. The owner was running an underground trafficking ring and deserved to have his business stolen from and burnt down, just like the rest of them. So what if he caused a little chaos? Anything to get the old man’s attention was good in Dabi’s book. 

“That’s enough.” The commanding voice got Dabi’s attention. Dabi smirked. 

“Hey, Squirt!” He addressed Todoroki, “Oh, and Mr. Forget-Me-Not is also here!” 

Todoroki gets off of his motorbike and into a fighting position. He waited for Midoriya to join him but found that his partner hadn’t moved at all. “Izuku! Help me get him!”

Midoriya properly parked Todoroki’s motorbike, which was actually really sweet of him to do, but is totally not the point here, and casually walked to Todoroki’s side. He narrowed his eyes at Dabi, but then looked back at Todoroki, confused. “Are you sure that I know him?” 

Before Todoroki could answer, Dabi interrupted. “Sure, sure! I was a senior when you were a freshman! Oh, and you owe me ten bucks.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Here!” Midoriya innocently reached into his wallet to grab his money, but Todoroki stopped him. 

“Don’t give him money! He’s one of Shigaraki’s henchmen! You are enemies!” 

“Hey! I am my own villain, I just help Shiggy out ‘cause he’s useless without me.” Dabi ignited his hand and began to aim it at Midoriya. 

Todoroki blocked Dabi’s hand, the blast that was meant for Midoriya hitting a nearby stop sign instead. Dabi dropped the bag of money and began to jab at Todoroki, while his fists were aflame. As Todoroki dodged and blocked Dabi’s blows, Midoriya watched on in fascination, falling more and more for the boy in front of him. 

“Midoriya! Stop staring and help me fight!” 

“But I don’t remember how!” 

Inko said something about triggering his memories by having him re-experience the things he once knew. Todoroki swiped Dabi’s legs out from under him and took the time for Dabi to recover to run over to Midoriya. He positioned Midoriya into a fighting stance, just as Dabi came running at them. He hoped Midoriya could dodge. 

It was a miracle that he did. 

As if he was relearning how to ride a bike, Midoriya was dodging Dabi’s blows using muscle memory. He dodged a fireball from Dabi, flipping into the air and landing next to Todoroki. Midoriya glanced at Todoroki elated. “I remember how to dodge!” 

“Good job,” Todoroki said as he took over fighting Dabi, “Do you remember how to tackle?” 

Midoriya shook his head. Todoroki groaned. 

While Todoroki was going toe-to-toe with Dabi’s flaming fist using his own skills as a dancer, a little girl excitedly walked up to Midoriya. 

“Are you Deku?” She asked.

“Yes! I think so!”

“Can I have your autograph?” 

“Sure!” 

Todoroki watched Midoriya all in the corner of his eye as he kicked and punched at Dabi. _Really? In the middle of a fight?_ Midoriya would never have done this, normally. Todoroki felt a headache coming on. 

“Just call for reinforcements already! I’m tired of fighting you.” Todoroki abruptly stopped, waving his hand dismissively at Dabi. “We’ll just beat you up next time! I need to get this idiot home.” 

Dabi blinked and then chuckled. Todoroki did have a tendency to lose his patience. 

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

Back at school, Shinsou stared at Todoroki in disbelief from the monitor in Midoriya’s locker. “So, you just… let him go?”

“Yes,” Todoroki grumpily answered. 

“Why the hell would you do that?” 

“Because I couldn’t stand Izuku being this air-headed!” Todoroki crossed his arms. He had briefed Shinsou on what happened with Dabi while Midoriya was at the debate club. He knew Midoriya’s locker combination by heart, so here he was explaining his blunder to their tech expert. 

“Hey, man, I’m sorry about all the teasing.” Shinsou looked genuinely apologetic. 

Todoroki sighed. “I just want the regular Izuku back. Not this lovey-dovey, ditzy Izuku.” Looking off to the side, Todoroki thinks about his friendship with Midoriya and all that they’ve been through together. “I’m just so uncomfortable with the way he keeps coming on to me like I’m some kind of idol. Midoriya used to look at me and see me, but now it’s like I’m just a pretty face to him.” 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Shinsou says genuinely, “You may be a pretty boy, but Izu really cares for you, Todoroki. He’ll get his memories back, and you’ll have your best friend back.” 

“But nothing seems to be reminding him of our friendship!” 

“Just give it time, Todo. It’ll all work out.” 

“Hey there, cutie!” Midoriya abruptly closed his locker in order to see Todoroki clearer. Muffled sounds of Shinsou could be heard from behind the locker door. Todoroki’s shoulders sank. 

“Hey, Izuku,” he said without any emotion. 

“Shoucchan… what’s wrong?” Midoriya caressed Todoroki’s face. And normally, when Midoriya did that, Todoroki didn’t mind, but this time, Todoroki backed away from Midoriya’s touch. 

“Just… leave me alone.” Brushing Midoriya aside, Todoroki headed for the front doors of the school. For the first time in his life, Todoroki wanted to go home. 

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

For the first time in forever, Todoroki willingly changed into his karate uniform and headed to the dojo in his father’s house (Todoroki would never willingly call this place his home). When his father saw him training, he smiled a wicked grin and stepped in. It seemed like Todoroki was finally over his latest teenage rebellion. 

When Todoroki saw his father towering over him, he sighed miserably. He only wanted to let out some of the frustration with a few katas but of course, his father had to come home early today. 

“So have you finally realized that dancing would get you nowhere in life? Have you finally realized that martial arts is the proper skill to have as a Todoroki?” 

“No, of course not, father. I’m just letting off some steam.” 

“How about getting your frustrations out with a nice spar?” As a world-renowned martial artist, Todoroki Enji was always prepared to spar. He was already wearing his karate garments since he just came home from a competition. 

Todoroki was too angry to decline. If his dad was willing to be his punching bag, then so be it.

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

So, the punching bag ended up not being his father. 

Wincing, Todoroki tended to the bruise on his abdomen. That was gonna be there for a while. As he wrapped gauze around his knuckles, a loud vibrating sound came from the inside of his closet. 

Todoroki got up and rummaged through his clothes for the box that held his own emergency communicator. He kept it hidden in a box in the back of his closet so his father wouldn’t find it. Since Todoroki was usually with Midoriya whenever Shinsou called, he never really needed to use the extra communicator, but he kept it and told Shinsou only to call it if there was an emergency. This couldn’t be good. 

“Shinsou, please tell me you butt-dialed this,” Todoroki said before Shinsou could talk. 

On the screen, his friend’s tired eyes looked worried. _Oh dear._

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t have done that unless I literally sat my ass on my keyboard.” Shinsou began typing on his computer, his eyes darting back and forth on monitors Todoroki couldn’t see. “Anyways, when I told Izu that Shigaraki was on the move again, he told me he was on it. And when I asked about you, he said that he could handle it alone … and that you needed some space? What happened?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Todoroki sighed. “Even without his memories, he’s still as reckless as ever.” Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Todoroki got up and started to grab his gear. “Send me his coordinates, Shinsou, I’ll be right there.”

Although Todoroki was feeling sore all over, he would never let his best friend do a mission alone. They were in this together, and Todoroki was determined to drill that into Midoriya’s brain no matter what. 

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

“Yo, what even is the plan here?” Dabi asked crossing his arms. Shigaraki decided to fly Toga and him up north, where it was freezing cold, by the way, _just to watch some train tracks?_

“Maybe Shiggy wants to ride a train!” Toga giggled. 

“Shut up!” Shigaraki said when he looked up from his binoculars. “The train that will pass by momentarily, holds sandwiches for the world’s most ruthless army of soldiers!” 

The thundering of a train approaching could be heard in the winter wind. 

“There it is!” Shigaraki shouted, “Let’s get on it!” 

After hijacking a random cargo hold, Shigaraki laughed maniacally. “It’s finally happening! My plans are _actually_ going according to plan!”

Dabi shivered. He heated up his gloves. “And what plan is that exactly? You haven’t explained anything.” Toga playfully examined the cargo, not caring whatsoever about the conversation.

Shigaraki scratched his neck. Dabi was so annoying. “After adding the mind control serum, that I developed, to the ingredients in these soldiers’ sandwiches, the entire military will be under my control!” He brought out a glowing purple vial and raised it into the air triumphantly. Dabi rolled his eyes at Shigaraki’s theatrics. 

“Don’t bet on it, Shigaraki!” 

When the villains turned around, Midoriya Izuku, was standing in a fighting position right underneath the hole that the villains had used to enter the cargo car. 

“Deku!? I thought you lost your memory!” 

Midoriya smirked. “Hitoshi filled me in on the way here when he alerted me to you hijacking this train.” 

Toga tilted her head. “Where’s the pretty boy?” 

Midoriya’s face fell. “He, uh, had to take a rain check.”

Giggling wildly, Toga readied her knives. “That’s okay! More Izuku for me!” She lunged, her knives slashing at Midoriya. 

It was easy for Midoriya to dodge Toga’s blades, but coupled with heat blasts from Dabi, Midoriya was really breaking a sweat. 

Shigaraki took pleasure in watching his arch-nemesis get beaten up, so he took a few minutes to enjoy the show before ultimately beginning his plan. “Yeah! Get him!” He mimicked the jabs Dabi was hitting and the slices Toga was doing in the air in front of him. 

“We are literally doing this to keep Deku from foiling your plan!” Dabi yelled, “So fucking get on with it!!!” 

“You don’t have to yell!” 

As Shigaraki was about to pour the serum onto a case of bread, Midoriya formulated a way to get past Toga and Dabi. While he flipped out of the way of Dabi’s fist, he opened the latch of a crate of tomatoes. When they rolled out, both Toga and Dabi lost their footing, slipping on the released fruits. While they were distracted, Midoriya rushed to grab the serum from Shigaraki. But before he could grab it, a knife sailed past his ear and lodged into his sleeve, latching it onto the walls of the cargo cart. 

Midoriya was going to fail. _I really wish Shouto was here._

Shigaraki was just one step away from poisoning the bread with the serum when suddenly, Midoriya’s watch started to beep. When he pressed the button to let Shinsou through, he screamed, “Open the side door!” 

Luckily, Midoriya’s foot was near the handle, so he kicked the side door open. Once he did, Todoroki came sailing in with a parachute. Todoroki angled himself so that the parachute would tangle up Toga and Dabi. He let go of the parachute from his back, rolling into the car, and immediately getting up to dropkick Shigaraki, catching the unopened serum in his hands when Shigaraki let go of it in surprise. 

“Shouto!” 

While the villains were still getting their bearings, Todoroki pulled the knife out from Midoriya’s sleeve. He placed the serum into Midoriya’s hands. “Here you go.” 

Once Dabi and Toga got untangled from the parachute, Dabi grabbed his own communicator and rapidly dialed a number. “Yep. Shigaraki’s been defeated. Again. Could you pick us up?”

Before Shigaraki could protest, Dabi grabbed his waist as well as Toga’s and jumped out of the train car. Midoriya and Todoroki watched as a sleek black helicopter picked them up. 

“I’ll defeat you next time, Deku!” Shigaraki yelled at them, holding on to the retractable ladder of the helicopter. 

Todoroki sighed. And that was that. 

All of a sudden, Todoroki felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Todoroki guessed he was still sore from karate training with his father. The adrenalin probably wore off. Todoroki fell to his knees. 

“Shouto!” Midoriya got down by Todoroki’s side worriedly. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

“It’s just some bruising, that’s all.” 

Midoriya’s eyes narrowed on Todoroki’s hands where they clutched his abdomen. _Was that gauze? Are his knuckles bleeding?_ “Shouto, what happened? This doesn’t seem to have been caused by the fight just now.”

 _This scene seems familiar,_ Todoroki thought. It’s been forever since Midoriya last took care of him after brutal training. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” 

“No, it’s not! Just… lay back against this crate.” Midoriya grasped Todoroki’s hands examining them. His eyes stared at Todoroki’s shirt. “And remove your shirt.” 

With the way Midoriya’s eyes were pleading with him to listen, Todoroki just couldn’t refuse. Once the fabric had left his body, Midoriya gasped. 

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

__

_“Shoucchan! Want to play?”_

_“I can’t, I have training.”_

_“Oh, okay! Then after!”_

_“Shoucchan! What happened!?”_

_“My father happened.”_

_“Come inside, I’ll get my mom’s first aid kit.”_

_“Shouto… you know you don’t have to keep doing this.”_

_“What else am I supposed to do? Defy him?”_

_“I can’t bear to see you like this! You’re my friend! And I care about you!”_

_“Izuku…”_

_“Shouto… you aren’t your father! You’re your own person! You have the power to choose your own path in life!”_

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

“Izuku…?”

“Shoucchan! I remember!” 

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. “Remember what?” 

“Our friendship!” Midoriya excitedly grasped his best friend’s hands. 

“Owww…” 

“Ah! I’m sorry!” After abruptly letting go of Todoroki’s hands, Midoriya covered his face. “And I’m so so soooo sorry about the way I acted in the past few days! Oh my goodness, I’m so embarrassed! I probably made you feel so uncomfortable!” Midoriya flailed his arms around. 

Todoroki closed his eyes, smiling softly. He let out a big breath, and then turned, and opened his eyes up at Midoriya. “There’s the best friend I know and love.” 

Blushing, Midoriya averted Todoroki’s eyes, his own landing back on the bruise on Todoroki’s abdomen. “We need to get that looked at.” 

“It’s okay. Losing my best friend hurt much more than any punch from my father.” 

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get treatment for that, you sap. I’ll call us a ride.” 

━━━━━━━ ☆ ━━━━━━━

“What’s the sitch, Shinsou?” 

“Nothing, I just wanted to see if Todo was doing alright.” 

Midoriya looked up from the communicator to see Todoroki happily slurping on some cold soba in bed. His mom had looked over his best friend and prescribed some rest and relaxation for him. 

“He’s doing well.”

Shinsou raised an eyebrow. “And you?” 

Chuckling, Midoriya’s gaze returned to his communicator. “I’ve got all my memories back in my noggin!” 

“Does that mean you don’t believe Todo’s your boyfriend anymore?” Shinsou teased. 

Midoriya huffed. “Let’s not talk about that. Shouto’s my best friend and nothing more.” 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Shinsou shrugged his shoulders. That’s alright. It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!!! I FINALLY AM PARTICIPATING IN TODODEKU WEEK!!!! IM SO EXCITED!!
> 
> ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO [@EloFromMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloFromMars/pseuds/EloFromMars) for quickly beta-ing this chapter! Thank you so much!!! :DDDDD
> 
> This is gonna be a series of stories about Midoriya and Todoroki's adventures!! I'm so excited for all of you guys to read it! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! And pls leave a comment, i thrive on those :DDDD
> 
> LOVE YALL!!!


End file.
